My Sensei, my Husband
by odes
Summary: Zoro dan Aki harus menikah karena perjodohan! Zoro membenci Aki karena gadis itu buka tipe idealnya. sementara gadis itu tak suka pada sang pemuda yang juga merupakan guru di sekolahnya. kehidupan pernikahan mereka pun penuh misteri dan rahasia. Tokoh Aki adalah karangan author. WARNING INSIDE!


**My Sensei, My Husband-**

**Part I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZoroAki**

**ONEPIECE belong to Odacchi**

**M for lime**

**Hurts/comfort, comedy**

**#Warning : Fanon, IC, OOC, Thypo's. D.L.D.R! Tokoh Aki murni karangan author.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-000000-

"Zoro.. ketua memanggilmu."

Sebuah suara mengusik keasyikan seorang pemuda berambut hijau seperti ganggang laut itu dengan sepasang katana yang dimilikinya. Pemuda bernama Roronoa Zoro itu seera menghentikan kegiatannya. Menaruh katana kembali pada sarungnya, kemudian menyimpannya di tempatnya yang biasa, diantara meja katana milik para sensei di doujou ilmu pedang tersebut. Tak lupa pemuda itu seraya membungkuk hormat sebagai salam saat selesai berlatih.

Pemuda tampan namun berwajah sangar tersebut menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Kuina, temannya semasa kecil yang juga partner sekaligus rivalnya dalam ilmu bela diri berpedang. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum separonya.

"Ada apa kali ini Kakek tua itu memanggilku?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang terselampir di bahu. Kemudian membetulkan hakamanya yang agak longgar akibat latihan.

"Entahlah.. tampaknya sesuatu yang tidak biasa. " Jawab Kuina sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah.." Pemuda itu melangkah pergi sambil menepuk bahu rekannya sejak kanak-kanak tersebut.

"Jangan membuat ulah! Ingat... ketua sudah tak lagi muda." Pesan Kuina yang hanya dijawab dengan tangan terkepal yang diacungkan ke udara tanda jawaban "ya".

Zoro melangkah ke ruangan paling ujung sebelah timur doujou. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan pribadi sang kakek. Pendiri sekaligus pemilik doujou ilmu pedang beraliran 3 pedang sekaligus, Santoryuu.

Pemuda tersebut mengetuk pelan pintu kemudian membuka pintu geser tersebut. Terlihatlah sang Kakek yang tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati teh hangat di sore hari sambil sesekali menyantap kudapan manisnya.

Zoro membungkuk hormat. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Kakek memanggilku ?"

"Duduklah..." Satu suara yang terdengar sangat berwibawa tersebut memintanya untuk duduk di depan. Zoro pun melakukannya dengan tenang meski belum mengetahui alasan dibalik pemanggilannya.

"Kau mau minum teh ?" Tawar lelaki yang sudah berada di usia senja nya tersebut. Meski masih terlihat sehat dan juga segar serta mampu beraktifitas normal. Bahkan masih mampu sesekali mengajar di doujou nya.

" aku lebih suka sake..." jawab Zoro sambil mengulum senyumnya. Sang Kakek mendelik, kurang setuju dengan minuman kesukaan cucu kesayangannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Kakek memanggilku? " Tanya Zoro langsung.

Cukup lama sang Kakek terdiam seolah sedang menimbang kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Dan itu membuat Zoro merasa perutnya sakit karena tegang.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat dekat. Seseorang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan itu terjadi saat masa-masa awal pemberontakan di East Blue ini. Dan awal berdirinya desa Shimotsuki. Dia orang yang banyak menolongku melewati masa- masa sulit..." pandangan sang Kakek terlihat menerawang di masa-masa yang lalu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Zoro tak sabar. Pemuda itu lebih suka menggosok ketiga katana kesayangannya yaitu Wadou Ichimonji,

Sandai Kitetsu dan pedang hitam Shuusui ketimbang mendengarkan cerita masa lalu sang Kakek.

"Temanku itu memiliki seorang cucu kesayangan. Yang juga merupakan pewaris doujou miliknya..."

"Kau ingin aku bertarung dengannya untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat?" Potong Zoro cepat sebelum sang Kakek menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengannya.." jawab lelaki aruh baya itu dengan ekspresi senang serta penuh harap. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang cucu hang mebatapnga dengan mulut menganga.

"A-apaa?! " pemuda berambut hijau itu nyaris berteriak karena kaget dengan ucapan sang Kakek. Menikah? Sungguh hal itu belum ada dalam benaknya.

"Kau harus menikahinya.."

"TIDAK..!" Jawab Zoro cepat.

"HARUS...!"

"KUBILANG TIDAK...!"

"AKU BILANG HARUS!"

Kedua nya saling mendelik tajam ke arah lawannya. Sang Kakek tak mau kalah meski usianya sudah lanjut. Zoro pun tak mau mengalah begitu saja dengan keinginan konyol Kakekmya tersebut.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung berdiri di tempatnya. "Aku tidak mau menikahi gadis itu. Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia.." ucap pemuda itu sambil menggerutu dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Sang Kakek membiarkan kepergian cucu kesayangannya itu sambil sesekali mengusap janggutnya yang mulai memanjang. Memperhatikan tubuh tegap sang pemuda yang semakin menjauh kemudian menghilang di ujung lorong sana.

"Jadi harus melakukan tehnik ancaman yaaa.,." Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu sambil menyeringai penuh makna.

-000000-

Dilain pihak,

Seorang gadis berambut sehitam arang dengan helaian yang memanjang hingga punggung tersebut terlihat merenggut sebal saat sang Kakek tiba-tiba saja memindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolah yang baru untuk alasan yang tak gadis itu ketahui. Gadis bernama Aki itu bahkan tak sempat memprotes keputusan sang Kakek yang selalu bersikap seenaknya saja itu.

"Kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah segala sih?!" Runtuk gadis itu sambil mengacak-acak helaian sehitam arangnya sampai kusut sebagai tanda frustasi.

"Tak ada gunanya kau melakukan itu, Aki. Besok kau akan pindah ke sekolah yang baru. Dan kau akan kutitipkan pada temanku di sana." Tegas pria lanjut usia itu, tak peduli dengan ekspresi putus asa gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi Kek..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Besok kau akan pindah ke desa Shimotsuki.."

"Tapi..."

"Bersikaplah manis dan baik disana. Karena kau akan tinggal di rumah sahabat kariku. Jadi kau akan aman disana."

"Tapi..."

"Dan lagi cucunya akan menjagamu selama disana."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus pindah ke tempat asing? Aku ini masih 16 tahun! Masih bersekolah dan..."

"Karena kau akan menjadi pewaris doujouku.."

Aki mendelik tajam. "Aku bahkan tak bisa memegang shinai* dengan benar!" Teriak gadis itu frustasi.

"Karenanya, kau harus mencari calon suami yang tepat. Seseorang yang akan mewarisi kemahsyuran doujou Kakekmu ini. Dan pria yang pantas mendampingimu adalah cucu sahabatku itu.." Ujar sang Kakek dengan nada final yang tak mampu gadis cantik itu bantah sembari berjalan meninggalkan cucu kesayangannya yang masih dilanda frustasi hebat.

"Aaarrrrghhhhh! Menyebalkan! Aku benci kauu... yang aku tidak tahu siapa!" Gema frustasi itu terdengar memenuhi doujou pada hari terakhir Aki berada di sana.

Karena mulai besok, segala dalam kehidupannya akan berubah...

TBC~

*shinai : pedang bambu yang digunakan untuk latihan pedang.

-00000-

"Selamat datang di desa Shimotsuki, Aki-dono..." sambut seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan senyuman ramah. Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kuina. Seseorang yang diminta untuk menjemput Aki pagi ini yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di desa yang berada di ujung barat East Blue tersebut.

Aki tersenyum canggung. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan berat hati. Meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya untuk menuruti perintah seenaknya dari sang Kakek memang membuat gadis cantik dengan helaian sehitam arang yang memanjang hingga sebatas punggung itu sempat dilanda stress berat. Namun gadis itu segera menyadari bahwa permintaan orangtua itu adalah titah bagi mereka yang mendengarnya.

Aki mengikuti langkah Kuina dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia sungguh tak suka keadaaan desa Shimotsuki yang terkesan jauh dan terpencil ini. Lihat saja alamnya yang masih terpelihara asri. Tampaknya di desa ini pun perkembangannya tidak secanggih desa Fusha tempatnya berasal.

Kuina membawanya menuju sebuah rumah, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah dojo latihan pedang yang cukup besar. Lalu gadis ramah itu mengantar Aki menuju kediaman yang terletak persis disamping dojo tersebut.

"Ini rumah Ojii-sama.. kau bisa istirahat disini." Ujar Kuina sambil membantu Aki memindahkah barang bawaannya. Rumah itu memang sederhana. Tak ada perabotan yang berlebihan. Namun entah bagaimana terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di kamar... silahkan! Aku tinggal membuat minuman dulu..." pamit Kuina sambil beranjak pergi. Aki mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Gadis berhelai sehitam arang itu kemudian memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah tertata rapi. Futon putih bersih pun sudah digelar dengan nyamannya di lantai. Aki meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar tersebut kemudian merebahkan diri di futon yang terlihat nyaman itu. Sungguh perjalanan menuju ke desa ini adalah perjalanan terpanjang yang pernah dia tempuh seorang diri.

Aki sengaja melepas jaketnya karena udara disini terasa sangat panas serta kering. Gadis itu pun hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan sengaja menguncir rambutnya untuk meminimalisir rasa gerah yang melanda tubuhnya.

Aki pun segera terlelap. Terbuai mimpi ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus pelan melewati daun jendela.

.

.

.

Zoro, yang baru saja selesai berlatih pedang di dojo dan sedikit kelelahan hari ini akibat semalam kurang tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Kakeknya yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan cucu dari sahabat Kakeknya itu terlihat hanya melilit tubuh atletisnya dengan selembar handuk yang diikatkan di pinggang. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan berniat berisitirahat sejenak di kamar pribadinya.

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santainya. Matanya nyaris sayup-sayup terpejam terkena hembusan angin. Dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menghinggapi dirinya hari ini, pemuda itu bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Betapa kagetnya pemuda tampan berambut hijau lumut itu saat menyadari seorang gadis tengah terlelap di atas futonnya. Terlebih gadis itu adalah orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya.

Dengan langkah pasti dan perasaan kesal, pemuda itu dengan keras dan sengaja membangunkan gadis tak dikenal yang seenaknya tertidur di kamar pribadinya.

"BANGUN KAU, PENYUSUP!" Teriak pemuda itu keras sambil menarik paksa tangan gadis yang mulai setengah sadar tersebut.

Betapa kagetnya gadis cantik itu saat di hadapannya disuguhi pemandangan indah tubuh atletis nyaris telanjang pemuda tampan di depannya ini.

Aki -yang masih setengah sadar dari tidur- bukannya histeris justru menatap pemuda ini dengan tatapan melongo, wajah mesum dan hidung yang nyaris mimisan mengeluarkan darah!

"Baka hentai!" Teriak Zoro lagi. Aki tergeragap. Dia seolah baru menemukan kembali kesadarannya secara utuh.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~~ ..." Gantian gadis itu yang berteriak.

"Telat, bodoh!" Omel pemuda yang berwajah tampan namun sangar tersebut,

"Si-siapa kau..,?!" Tanya Aki dengan gerakan seolah mrlindungi tubuhnya dari tatapan pria asing aneh ini.

"Kau yang siapa dasar gadis penyusup mesum! Ini kamarku! Kau yang sedang apa disini! Di KAMARKU..." pemuda itu memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Menegaskan kepemilikan.

"A-aku disuruh memilih kamar dan beristirahat..." jawab Aki tak mau kalah. Tak rela dirinya disebut penyusup mesum oleh lelaki aneh ini.

"Tapi ini kamarku..."

"Mana ku tahu..."

"Dasar kau gadis mesum!"

"Kau kepala lumut!"

"A-apa?!" Zoro setengah murka dengan perkataan seenaknya gadis cantik di depannya ini namun Aki balas melotot tak mau kalah.

"Kalian sudah saling bertemu dan menyapa rupanya... aku kira akan susah mengajak kalian berbicara, rupanya kalian sudah akrab dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ini pertanda kalian memang berjodoh..." satu suara dalam yang Zoro kenal betul siapa pemiliknya terdengar menyela perdebatan tak penting keduanya. Aki dan Zoro pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kakek.~.."

"Perkenalkan gadis itu adalah Aki. Yang aku ceritakan padamu kemarin. Aki ini adalah calon istrimu..."

Keduanya pun membeku di tempat dengan manik mata yang saling menatap pasangannya~

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE~


End file.
